


Stormhowl.

by Serethia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Choking, Curiosity, Drunk Sex, Elf Sex, Elf smut, F/M, Orc, Orc/Elf - Freeform, Orcs, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Rough Sex, Sex, World of Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, belf, blood elf, blood elf smut, female blood elf/male orc - Freeform, orc smut, orc/belf, orc/bloodelf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serethia/pseuds/Serethia
Summary: Serethia Stormhowl runs an organisation of killers and has a sexual bucket list that covers half of Azeroth...Ardavon is her first in command and also first on her list...
Relationships: Ardavon/Serethia
Kudos: 14





	Stormhowl.

As the two figures ascended the stairs, Sere’s body swayed almost as much as her intoxicated mind did before she halted at her own doorway at the top, biting her lip as her head swam with the night’s alcohol and grinning to herself at one lingering thought, the never ending thought that got stuck in the back of her mind whenever they met; if ever there was a time to indulge, perhaps it was now or never. Turning back to the Orc with a sigh and her sweetest smile just as he placed his hand on the door to his own room beside hers, she called back after him. “Fancy a nightcap? I have a bottle of something I think you might like in my room...”

The Blood Elf grinned with clear mischievous intent, leaving her door wide open as she headed inside, assuming that he would either be too intrigued, dutiful or drunk to not follow her. Not bothering to look back, she slowly removed her armor and threw it to one side of the room, revealing very little beneath as she slowly worked the muscles in her body out of their tightness, stretching this way and that until almost every joint had clicked at least once.

The Orc grunted as he paced towards the door, standing at the edge of the room with a half smile on his lips as he assessed the mostly naked Elf before him, half bent over and seemingly trying to readjust her spine as she stood upright again. “Haven’t you drunk enough, Sere?”

Grinning over her shoulder, she glanced at the huge green form filling the doorway and shrugged at him, pleased to see that he had followed to begin with. “Maybe... I wasn’t sure if you’d had your fill yet though.”

Turning around to face him, she put her hands on her hips with a wicked grin on her face, eyeing the man up and down with a long, wanton sigh. “Come on now, don’t tell me you’re not curious what would happen if we closed the door right now…”

The Orc chuckled briefly, suddenly getting her meaning, his eyebrows raising high on his head and his grin wider than she had ever seen it, the amusement clear. “You think you could take me if we did?”

“Take you?” She frowned comically for a moment and shook her head, raising her eyes to meet the Death Knight’s cold, blue counterparts a moment later with a grin tugging at her lips that he found hard to ignore. “I was more hoping that you’d be the one doing the taking…”

The Orc gave a short growling chuckle, stepping swiftly into the room and slamming the door shut behind him before quickly crossing the room towards Serethia, his imposing form alone pushing her back against the nearest wall as his massive hands crashed down onto the bricks at either side of her head. If she wanted a challenge, he was up for playing along.

“Stormhowl…” He murmured, leaning his head closer towards hers until he was a hair's breadth from her brow. Letting one of his large tusks graze the length of her cheek as he bent in towards her neck and breathed her in, he exhaled in a low humming tone at the scent of her, perfumed sweat and blood and booze, as his body pressed her harder against the wall. “I have often wondered how many ways you could live up to that name.”

Sere’s reply got caught in her throat and she coughed in place of it; she’d always wanted to play around with the Orc, but damn, feeling his presence looming over her all of a sudden was something she hadn’t expected whatsoever. She felt small. Tiny. Weak almost. It made her shiver in a whole new way.

Letting out a long sigh, she grinned up at him, grabbing onto half of one of his giant wrists and moving it towards her middle and away from the wall with a teasing grin, his hand easily dwarfing her waist and wrapping halfway around her. “You’d have to make me bark first at least…”

It was no more than a couple of seconds before his other hand lowered from the wall to her throat and one at her waist slipped between her legs, his tusks giving away how high his grin was more than his lips ever could as her legs parted readily beneath his grip. She gasped at the pressure, from both sides, giving him a challenging grin as his hands claimed her, biting her lip as she stared up into those cold blue eyes. “I’m not... barking yet… You’ll have to try harder…” 

Ardavon grunted at the challenge and his grip intensified with both hands, a large finger tugging her underwear aside and playing with the Warrior’s clit for the length of a silent grin or two before suddenly thrusting inside her, causing Stormhowl to gasp at the pressure. His grin only grew as she happily exhaled. “Still think you can take me?”

Spluttering against his grip on her throat and the surprisingly large finger that was exploring her, Sere closed her eyes and grinned, enjoying the moment. A challenge was always fun, especially under such circumstances. She let out a choked laugh as she remembered that she had to respond, her mind hazy from the Orc’s large hands and loving it. “I’m basically naked and weaponless..” His finger flicked in just the right direction and she let out an unintentional moan. “Fuck…” her breath caught in her throat again, causing her to question her lungs before she took in a deep breath and held it as she stared back up at him with a killer grin. “You know I could take you in a heartbeat if my Axe was close enough…”

The Orc gave a low chuckle into her shoulder, his tusks raking against her skin and making her shudder all over again. "I'll ask again..." He growled against her neck, the force of his hand increasing.

“I thought I made my intentions clear on who was to do the taking...” She spoke through a prolonged moan, reaching both of her hands up to his hold on her throat before he had a chance to speak and squeezing his grip a little tighter with a wink, barely able to choke out a stupid comment beneath the pressure she had put on herself. “Better.... If we’re speaking of taking, at least go all out, big guy…”

The Orc almost looked confused for a moment as Sere's eyes rolled back in pleasure at a harsher grasp; the chase wasn’t usually fun if the prey laid down and waited to get caught, but this was different; a Lion laying down for the Lamb... He had always viewed her as a commander, not someone to command. Yet as much control as he had over her right now was allowed, or downright encouraged… He knew just as well as she did that she could get away at any time she chose to. Yet, she pressed back against his grip, awaiting the Orc to make the next move, her lip tugged between her teeth. His brow furrowed as she remained oddly passive.

“You want this?” He asked, sounding initially sincere until she laughed at his query, the Elf’s amusement furrowing the Orc’s brow but not slowing him from unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers fall to the floor. Her eyes opened once more and never left his, not wanting to say a word for the sake of seeing his fury rise, his eyes slowly taking on a more reddish hue; it only excited her more.

“I asked you a question, Sere.” he growled, slamming her backwards by the throat and pausing for a moment before his other hand found her cheek and clutched it hard enough against the wall to make her audible again. A short laugh erupted from beneath his palm as soon as she got her breath back, her hand sliding into his underwear as her face remained pressed against the cold brick of the wall, trying not to be surprised with what her palm found. Her eyebrow raised as her hand barely fit the circumference, her grin only growing as she tried to stroke him into submission. His eyes briefly rolled back as her grip tightened around him, coming into focus again a moment later as he gave her a hazy glare. Sere merely grinned and glared wider.

“Mmm.. I do love a challenge, you should know that by now.” She snarled, leaning towards him and biting at his collarbone, earning an approving groan for her efforts as her teeth clamped against bone, his body crushing her further into the wall the harder she bit down.

She continued to play her teeth along the top of his chest and up to his neck as her grip intensified on his cock. He leaned in and let out a low growl into the base of her neck as her small hands made deft work of a large task. He slipped another giant finger inside her as another growl caught him low in the throat, both of their hands working away as if it were a challenge to see who could split the quiet more. She let out an unexpected moan, utterly unable to control it and smirking to herself as she tried to quiet her satisfaction. “Gods…” she mumbled into the giant chest before her, her forehead meeting the cold steel of his armor and immediately looking up at him with a shake of her head. “No, no, no… That won’t do at all…” Her free arm found its way to his shoulders, encouraging him to remove the massive chestplate he was wearing. It didn’t take much encouragement before his armor was thrown one handed to his side and there was nothing but a huge, muscular, green chest towering over her.

Fascinated by the hue of his skin, Sere raised both hands to meet his bare flesh and raked her fingers slowly down his chest, wondering precisely what colour red he would bleed if she were to scratch him hard enough. Her nails worked their way down and dug in hard against his waist, his smile only growing wider with the increase in pressure. Leaving one of her hands at his waist, Ardavon swiftly took her other hand and moved it back between his legs, growling in appreciation at her renewed grip as she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth again.

“I don't think I’ve ever known you to be so.. Agreeable...” The Orc grinned, his fingers still working away at the Elf as she tried to keep her eyes open against his efforts. Her breaths came in jagged waves as his hand did it’s job and her eyes became wrenched closed by the pressure of him, leaning in further to his chest with every stroke. He had often wondered if she had a thing for him, always putting it down to favouritism whenever his mind wandered to the thought of her pale skin writhing beneath his giant form, dismissing the thought and knowing better than to mention it for fear of being mistaken. This seemed far from mistaken though.

“Loyalty has its benefits…” she purred into his ear, nipping at his neck before her teeth made their way back to his bare chest with a bite that lived up to her name, almost drawing blood as the Orc growled once more, the sound like music to her ears. “Besides, you’ve been on my list for some time now, in case you hadn’t realised...” She grinned up at him, her words stuttered by his still lavish attention as she slapped a hand hard against his cheek, being met with a stroke of his fingers inside her that made her melt on the spot. Her head slammed back against the wall and her eyes rolled back in her head against the pressure; Gods, if she was this close from just his hand, what the fuck should she expect next? It would hurt, she was fairly certain of that, but that didn’t stop her fervor even a little. Pain had never made her back away from a situation, it only spurred her towards it.

He grew even larger in her hand as she spoke, his gaze suddenly taking on a far more lascivious look as his tusks raised. “You want me to take you? Turn around.” he commanded in a low tone, the hand that gripped Sere’s neck suddenly forcing her face to one side until she complied with the motion and turned, her chest pressing against the wall in compliance. He growled once more, lust filling the Orc’s mind as his eyes began to darken. He stole her underwear then, having no patience to go the usual route and instead just tearing them from her legs in one swift movement, the action pulling her to one side briefly as the fabric ripped, his hands finding her waist and pulling her back where he wanted her without much effort.

A low chuckle escaped his lips as Sere’s hands braced against the wall, clearly barely able to contain her curiosity nor her excitement as he watched her nails dig into the brick beneath them. The Orc leaned down into her neck again, running his tongue up to her earlobe before growling wantonly into her ear. “Don’t forget, this was your idea…”

Before she had a chance to speak, the tip of him was pressing into her, finding a tight fit from the get-go. She pressed back against him, but it was like a square peg to a round hole… It would fit… It’d just need a bit of encouragement… She could manage that.

Sere smirked, trying her hardest to work her way back onto the Orc for a few more seconds but coming up short every time despite how wet she was. With a grin plastered on her lips, she leant back and pressed a hand against his face as she leaned to the side table next to the bed and opened its first drawer, grabbing a bottle and throwing it over her head with a wink. “I told you I had a bottle of something you'd like..." she chuckled briefly. "I’m not backing out… You don't get to either..”

The Orc released her waist for a moment to catch the bottle she had thrown in one large hand, looking down at it with an approving chuckle before applying a liberal amount to the length of himself, immediately pushing her back against the wall and trying to fit inside her again.

What had just seemed like a challenge couldn’t have gone smoother with a bit of encouragement. Apparently, all it took was a liberal amount of lube and a firm hand for her to accept what the Orc had to offer, a loud cry of satisfaction leaving her lips as soon as he slowly but surely thrust inside her in one smooth yet aching motion. Her eyes lost focus entirely for a moment or more as she adjusted to the sheer size of him, never having felt this stretched before, every nerve ignited and on fire. Her hands reached back to grab onto his giant counterparts and held them against her waist as she adjusted to the mixture of pleasure and pain. “Lok’tar….” She mumbled against the wall between ragged breaths, her hands still pulling him closer despite him thrusting only once.

The Orc seemed proud of his work already; as the Warrior had said mid gasp, ‘Lok’tar!’. She was all kinds of tight, wrapped around him like a pleasant noose. He wasn’t sure how long he would last at this rate, but as her hands gripped around him and pulled him back to her, he couldn't help but continue, his eyes shutting as he forced himself into her as far as he could. He’d happily be hanged at her noose today.

Pulling out slowly, he immediately slammed himself back into her a few more times and enjoyed every squeal of mild discomfort he got out of her, already having to slow the inevitable. Leaning down along her bare back he let his tusks make a trail all the way from the middle of her spine to her neck, biting down hard on one side and not caring as the lower spikes of her hair filled his mouth as he clamped his fangs against her skin. She jolted upright at the sensation, tightening around the Orc enough to almost make him burst on the spot, a rapturous grin on her lips. “Holy Fuck… Do that again….”

Not wanting to disappoint, the Orc grinned, a submissive growl escaping his lips as he made the same exact motion but even harder and with both tusks this time, finding Sere shuddering beneath him once he was done, goosebumps freckling her entire back as her knees threatened to cave in beneath her. Ardavon chuckled deep in his throat, pulling slowly out of her before ploughing back into her again even harder than before, his head arching back as he filled her to the hilt and slowly increased his pace in time to her near constant moans, her hips smashing back against him faster and faster with every thrust in what was a clear, and rather loud, orgasm.

Another growl left his lips at the sound of her, at the feel of her tightening around him again, barely able to contain himself. Burying his head in the back of her neck, he wrapped one arm entirely around her waist, able to hold the entirety of her as close to him as he could manage with just one hand, still keeping her against the wall but thrusting ever harder. So close.

“Howl for me…” He grinned against her ear in a tone low enough that it made Sere shiver all over again. The Warrior panted but did not agree to the demand immediately, her hand tracing the length of the Orc’s cheek before she dug her nails as hard as she could into his neck and pulled him ever closer as blood began to flow beneath her fingertips, offering a harsh whisper towards his ear. “Fucking make me…”

Not caring about the pain at his neck, he snarled at her tone before forcing her harder against the wall by the back of her neck, picking one of her legs up, and then the other, spreading her thighs wide as he balanced her against his massive waist, one giant hand keeping her held up against the wall as he quickly increased his speed and ferocity. Stormhowl adapted easily enough to her newfound position, her hands helplessly grasping at the wall as her legs were stolen from her and the angle working very well.. Too well... The Orc had her now and there wasn't a muscle left in her that could refuse him.

“Oh, Gods… Don’t stop….” she cried out within moments, her arms aching from the pressure of trying to keep herself upright, but finding that the positioning was just too hard to resist the effort. Her nails scratched into the surface of the brickwork even more, leaving several grooves in the wall as he fucked her harder by the second. She was on the verge of exploding for a long minute before he hit the exact right spot; the cry that left her lips as she came was as close to wolf-like as one could imagine. Ardavon grinned. He’d happily count it. He’d made her bark, he’d made her bite, the howl was almost too much.

With her bucking back against him alongside the noise that he had requested, it was impossible for the Orc not to come in tandem with her, his nails digging into her waist hard enough to leave several bloody marks as he exploded inside her, pushing her closer and closer towards the wall until both of their breath settled. Resting his head against her shoulder as her knees shivered within his grip, he let her have one leg back at a time, smirking to himself as they still wobbled when her feet hit the floor. A job well done it seemed.

“Well… Damn.” Sere sighed contently as she ran a hand back through the sweat in her hair, turning around on shaky feet to face Ardavon with a wide grin and letting her back hit the wall before letting her body follow and slump towards the ground, absentmindedly trying to tug him with her as her head swam. Her hands still explored the foreign flesh of his arms as he ignored her attempt to drag him down, instead crouching at her level on his own terms, willingly. Letting her run a finger over one of his tusks for a long moment, her breath still ragged, he smirked at the fascination in her eyes for the while that it lasted before she pulled away from the indulgence and gave him a light slap on the cheek, her mind slowly returning to its usual demeanor and her mouth curving back into a standard grin. “You really don’t disappoint, do you?”

The Orc grinned and shrugged. “I try not to disappoint you, at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me I've never written Orc Porn before <3


End file.
